


Regression

by jenna_thorn



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-11
Updated: 2008-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written as commentfic at Gblvr's request</p></blockquote>





	Regression

\---:::---

"Dr. Zelenka, are you able to give us any news?" Carter said through the radio in Zelenka's ear.

Rodney interrupted, "Did you stabilize it? I knew I should have done it myself, but…"

"Rodney, shut up. How's Lorne?" Sheppard didn't pretend to be less than concerned.

Radek directed his answer to Sheppard, knowing that all of them, as well whoever was on duty at Medical and half the city in addition, were listening in, "The Major is quite well, though still fluctuating."

"I want him out of there," Sheppard snarled.

"Oh, yes," Rodney answered, "As though we aren't already working on the problem. Zelenka is…"

"I've got a man bouncing from infant to geriatric patient…"

Rodney cut him off, "for three days now, yes, and shouting isn't helping." Radek wondered if they were in the same room. He'd been here for two of the three, himself, frantically translating code while the man inside aged before his eyes, breaking only to blow faces against the plexiglass when the device reversed him to infant, trying to distract and calm the baby. No child deserved to float in an adult's clothing and be ignored.

Carter said, "Dr. Zelenka, have you …"

Radek spoke quietly, "Actually, yes, with the work that Rodney has been doing in the main system, I've stabilized his swings in age to current plus or minus approximately thirty. I believe that …

"When?" John interrupted.

Rodney cut in, "Sooner, if you stop nagging."

Radek sighed, "As always, Rodney is correct. Zelenka out."

The new guard shift brought him food and Radek ate hurriedly to send the tray and plastic wrap back out into the hall with them before the next regression cycle, knowing that the Major would not want his men to see him skinny and wan, a child growing into a man's body. He turned again to the computer, pausing to spread his hand against the glass and nod as Lorne was pulled backward through time, wrinkles pulling into his hair, his spine straightening.

\---:::---

The solution was simple, after days of immersion, and he waited, one hand on the switch, the other to Lorne with his index finger raised in a mute signal that this would be over. The teenager before him looked confused, but as Lorne began to grow into his uniform, his face brightened and he put his palm to the glass. Radek mirrored the gesture and triggered the shutdown.

Lorne staggered out of the stasis unit into Radek's arms, promptly overbalancing him and sending them both crashing to the cold floor. The door slid open at the clatter as they fell. The major was shivering, probably in shock, and Radek rubbed his arms, hard, then his back, the rough canvas of his uniform sticky wet and chill to the touch. "Blanket! Get the blanket from the kit," Radek shouted, and one marine pulled the standard grey-green blanket free and wrapped it around Lorne, pulling him to his feet. "Can you walk?" Radek asked.

"In a minute," Lorne answered and shook himself furiously, then gathered the edges of the blanket across his chest and held them with one hand, dropping the other to Zelenka. Zelenka batted it away and scrambled upright. He stood, still shaking, as they half carried him to the waiting wheelchair in the hall.

"Col. Carter, would you please inform Dr. McKay and Col. Sheppard that Major Lorne is being escorted to the infirmary?"

"Thank you, Dr. Zelenka," she answered and he turned to clear the console and catalogue his notes.

\---:::--

"Hey doc," Lorne said, his voice still rough.

"I did not mean to wake you," Zelenka answered.

"I've been napping since you got me out, so I'm due for open eyes. Haven't seen you in a couple of hours, after what, about a hundred lifetimes?"

"Approximately two full cycles per fifty minutes so about one hundred and forty five." Radek winced as Lorne did, "Perhaps a few less."

"Thank you."

"It took me too long to halt the system, I should have…"

"Not just for getting me out."

Zelenka looked up, confused.

"For… you know… . Scared kid, I guess. You … It's harder to be scared when you've got somebody making moose ears at you through the window."

Zelenka laughed, "Ah, good. I would hate to hear that I have abandoned my dignity uselessly."

Lorne chuckled "Yeah well, dignity's overrated in the Pegasus Galaxy anyway. Survival's a …" a yawn interrupted his thought. "Sorry doc, I guess I'm still a little out of it."

"I'll let you rest."

"You don't -- I mean, yeah, you've got other things to do. Thanks for your help."

"I suppose I could stay for a moment."

Radek resisted the urge to touch his hand, resisted the urge to pull the thin blanket a little higher, but when Lorne's breath had evened, he indulged himself, brushing his lips across Lorne's forehead as he would kiss a sleeping child.

**Author's Note:**

> written as commentfic at Gblvr's request


End file.
